


Assailing the Unassailable

by Liadt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Written for the tolkien100 challenge: 'The Dark Tower'.





	Assailing the Unassailable

Sam and Frodo stared at the tower.

“Look at the size of it,” said Sam.

“We have to tackle it,” said Frodo.

“Can't we just leave it?”

“No. You can, I'll try to master it on my own.”

“I can't let you do that, even if it does block out the sun and my hopes for the future.”

“Don't be so melodramatic, it's only a pile of food.”

“Why couldn't you have had dishes with a long shelf life for your birthday?”

“How was I to know an outbreak of gastroenteritis would incapacitate The Shire in time for my birthday?”


End file.
